


Aid

by daisyisawriter91



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: When Connor gets hurt, there's only one person he can think to call for aid.





	Aid

Thirium dripped onto the pavement from at least three sources. His LED was stuck on red. Rain poured down mercilessly overhead. His gun had been discarded a mile back. Pain had fully taken over. Connor was nearly done for.  
He’d crawled as far as he could, but an inch further he’d lose even more blood and his systems would forcibly shut down. As it was, he couldn’t move. And he _hated_ it.  
He’d dug this hole for himself, he knew. But it didn’t mean he had to like the fact he couldn’t even wipe the blood from his mouth. He was frozen where he was, and it was his fault. He did what he had to, he would keep telling himself. But he wasn’t even sure he believed it.  
Connor would go into forced sleep mode, soon. He would, once again, do what he had to do. For ceremony’s sake, he took in a deep breath, and opened the connection in his mind.  
 _Markus._  
Connor knew how Markus would react. He would be angry, like a mother bear, both at Connor, and the man who shot him, and would refuse to stop fretting over him. But anything was better than death. And besides that, he just wanted to see Markus. A strange urge he didn’t fully understand, but one he wanted to act on.  
 _Markus. I need your help._  
Connor hoped Markus heard him, and knew he did. Markus never ignored anyone in need. He was too kind for that. And that was a fairly good thing, considering that Connor had estimated time before he went into sleep mode. At least it would relieve him of the immeasurable pain he felt all throughout his body.  
3…  
2…  
1

Connor’s first instinct was to check if there was still thirium leaking everywhere. When he determined there wasn’t, a satisfactory result, he opened his eyes and let his optical units adjust to the lighting.  
He was in a basic bedroom, but further on the high-end scale than what he had at Hank’s. He didn’t necessarily mind it, but it allowed him to draw a few conclusions as to where he was. Markus had found him.  
Connor sat up in the unreasonably soft bed and glanced around the room. Analyzing the structure and design style of the walls, themselves, he could see that this wasn’t Jericho headquarters. It was the home of Carl Manfred. But this bedroom was clearly lived in, so whose was it? He glanced around the room, carefully taking in every detail.   
Canvasses were stacked in a corner of the room, all face down, five in all. They’d clearly been painted on, but Connor couldn’t discern the art on their surfaces.   
The walls were a calming green. Speckles of different colored paint appeared, sporadically, unpredictably. He could see the faint outlines of where the canvasses once were while they were being painted.  
The walls were surprisingly sparse, with only the flag of Jericho and three pictures mounted on them. One was of Jericho, standing proudly together, battle weary but smiling, with Markus at the head. One was of Carl, Markus, an unidentified android, and a young man Connor didn’t recognize. They were all happy, at the very least.  
The final one was surprising to Connor. It was of himself. In the photograph, he was playing with Sumo, and it was bizarre to see himself smiling, frozen in time in such a manner.  
Connor tore his gaze away from the photographs and to the rest of the room. But there was really no need to examine the nightstand beside him. He already knew who occupied this room. Markus.   
As though summoned by Connor’s conclusion, Markus opened the door, sweeping easily into the room. He stopped short when he saw Connor awake, looking straight at him.   
Markus’s face visibly softened, a small, relieved smile on his face.  
“Connor. I’m so glad to see you awake. I was so worried.” Markus said, rushing to Connor’s bedside.  
“You repaired me. Thank you.” Connor found himself saying. He wasn’t sure that was what he wanted to say, but he said it anyways.  
“Of course I repaired you, I-” Markus cut himself off, leaving Connor to wonder what he’d been about to say. “Never mind. Let’s just focus on getting you back to normal.”  
“Okay.” Connor agreed, still feeling a bit dumbstruck.   
He’d never seen Markus like this. So casual, so calm, so…intimate. Markus was even dressed to match, a simple black shirt that hugged his arms and chest and simple jeans. As far as Connor could see, there was only one zipper on his clothes, and that was a miraculous feat. Connor smiled to himself at the thought. Perhaps he was still a bit injured.  
“What’s so funny?” Markus asked, curiously.  
“You only have one zipper. I’ve never seen you with less than two. I wasn’t aware you had a single piece in your wardrobe without a zipper.” Connor let his laughter slip into his voice.  
Markus raised an eyebrow, curiously, making Connor’s heart stutter.  
“I suppose I do wear a lot of zippers.” Markus mumbled to himself. He shook his head, forcefully. “That doesn’t matter. What happened to you, Connor? Who shot you?” Markus asked, settling beside Connor on the bed.  
“It was…an error in my judgement. I was with a squadron, making a raid on an anti-android organization. It went off successfully.” Connor began. Markus appeared to be even more confused than before, but didn’t interrupt. “There was a member left. A sniper, who knew I was coming. Normally, I would have sensed him, but I saw, on the table…they were plans, schematics, of a sort. All detailing possible ways of killing you.”  
Connor still felt sick just thinking about the plans. All the ways in which Markus could die, laid out before him so carelessly. How could anyone’s reality be so dark that killing the kindest man on Earth was a casual affair?   
Connor pressed on. “I was shot, three times, by the sniper. Cavalry came in to deal with the rest of my squadron, and Hank told me to get out. They wouldn’t attack humans too much if I left. I managed to lose them, but then…you know the rest.”   
Markus pursed his lips, thoughtfully.   
“You lost your cool.” Markus finally said.  
“Yes, I did. I’m not proud of it, but I can’t change it now.” Connor replied.  
“You know that who I am offers many death threats. Why did one more group of humans wanting me dead affect you so much?” Markus questioned, in the gentle way he did so well. He wasn’t accusatory, he didn’t even seem angry. Simply curious, and a bit worried that such a thing would affect Connor.  
Connor struggled to compose his thoughts accurately. They didn’t make much sense to him, the things he was feeling, the thoughts he was thinking.  
“I don’t…I don’t want you to die. The thought of your death scares me more than anything else. I believe you have become…necessary to my wellbeing. Aiding in all areas.”  
Markus smiled.  
“Well, I am a caretaker.” Markus agreed. But it wasn’t what Connor meant.  
“You misunderstand me, Markus.” Connor countered. “I need you to be alive, regardless of what it costs my wellbeing. I need to know that the world has you in it. I know I wouldn’t want to live in a world without you. What would be the point in being a deviant if…the man I had deviated for was no longer in it?”  
“You got yourself hurt...for me?” Markus asked. It seemed that the full weight of Connor’s statement was settling on him.   
“In simple terms, yes. I wanted to prevent harm coming to you, at the expense of myself. And I would do it again.” Connor replied.  
“Don’t.” Markus snapped, suddenly. “Don’t do this again. Please.”  
“Why not?” Connor furrowed his brows, confusedly.  
“Connor, has it ever occurred to you that I would do what you’ve done, do anything, to keep you from the same harm?” Markus asked.   
Connor opened his mouth to speak, then promptly closed it again. How could he respond to that? There were no more words to say.  
Instead, Connor leaned forwards, placing a kiss on Markus’s lips. That said everything he needed to say.  
No more getting hurt for one day.


End file.
